Routine & Ritual
by CheshireEffect
Summary: Matt is Mello's friend. Matt is Mello's lover. These two views of Matt never meet and yet Mello craves them both. He's addicted, intoxicated, habituated, and God, if he doesn't love it.


**Title: Routine and Ritual**

**Summary: Matt is Mello's friend. Matt is Mello's lover. These two views of Matt never meet and yet Mello craves them both. He's addicted, intoxicated, habituated, and God, if he doesn't love it.**

**Rated: M for smutt. Yeah that means you get lemonade. Drink it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. All my writing is for pure entertainment.**

* * *

Mello smiled down at the redhead whose head was resting against his thigh as he played a game. His thin fingers flashed over the controller's buttons with practiced ease as he played in his pixelated world. A rainbow of colors flashed across his goggles from the TV's screen as Mello's hand idly threaded through red hair.

They were at peace together and Mello had nowhere else he needed or wanted to be. It was like how they used to be in their Wammy days before Mello left. The redhead had long ago forgiven him for leaving him leaving him behind and soon they'd fallen into their own routine.

It wasn't until a certain time that that routine was broken by a ritual of their own. This was when the dynamics of their friendly relationship changed drastically. All gentleness was abandoned as carnal needs took over and Mello couldn't deny that he loved it. He was fascinated by it and yet when it was all over and the sweat had cooled on their bodies they'd continue on like nothing had changed.

They were friends. Not lovers or fuck buddies; just friends and yet for a short time they were so much more. They were everything and nothing, they were all and none, and Mello wouldn't have it any other way.

…

The thing about their ritual was that it wasn't set. There was no time at which they scheduled their jaunts. It all happened suddenly, with the barest of indications.

Like now; it took the smallest sound from Matt to signal the beginning of their ceremony into sin.

The redhead gave a low moan as he stretched and Mello visibly perked at the sound snapping off a chunk of chocolate from his bar as he studied Matt. The gamer let out another moan at the feeling of his back muscles flexing and relaxing. Blue eyes narrowed as they looked at the mop of redhair in front of him and Mello reached forward to tangle a hand in the vibrant red locks.

Pulling Matt's head back he leaned down and mouthed the pale column of the redhead's throat. Matt's breath hitched and he shifted at the uncomfortable postion. Taking note of his friends shifting Mello released the redhead long enough to pull him up onto couch by his shoulders. Settling the younger male between his thighs he pushed him forward so that Matt was leaning over the coffee table with his ass presented to the blonde.

Reaching around to the button of the gamer's jeans Mello smirked at the bulge there. Someone had some hard candy.

Palming Matt through his jeans roughly the blonde couldn't help the shiver that raced down his spine at Matt's responsive groan.

Snaping the button open he pushed his hand into Matt's boxers and took hold of his erection causing the redhead to arch into his hand with a gasp. Sucking on the redhead's throat as he ground him back on his erection he could feel heat pool in his gut. Using the hand that wasn't occupied with pleasuring Matt he pushed the jeans down further and Matt stepped out of them accordingly.

Pushing the redhead up off of the couch Mello slammed his friend's lithe body against the wall and kissed him.

"Mmmm Mells...fuck," Matt whispered hotly and Mello smirked. Taking a firm grasp of the gamer's hair as Matt set to work on untying his pants he kissed him agin exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Once the blonde was free of his pants he grabbed Matt's legs, wrapped them around his waist, and pushed into him. He knew that the redhead tended to hate the preparation process altogether and to be truthful he enjoyed the responces he got from Matt when he took him dry. Like now, Matt's mouth fell open as his chest heaved and a sort of gasping scream fell from his lips. Pushing the redhead back against the wall more he thrusted into him with quick shallow movements until a combination of sweat and blood allowed him to plunge deeper within Matt.

The gamer let out little sounds with each movement, his hands tangled tightly in the blonde's hair as his head fell back against the wall. Delicious friction was sparking between them and Matt skin tingled at the harshness that Mello presented to him.

Biting the blonde's lip he brought his fingers to Mello's mouth and let the blonde suck on those instead of his tongue.

Mello obliged and took the fingers in as he continued to thrust into Matt, each plunge of his hips causing the gamer's back to collide with the wall. The redhead removed his fingers, grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and proceeded to kiss Mello sensless. After a bit he broke the kiss and showered the blonde's cheek and neck with more.

The redhead breatheed curses into Mello's neck as he grew closer to release and Mello could only smirk. Taking the gamer's cock into his hand he gave a few firm pumps and Matt shook as his climax ripped through him. Letting the younger male ride out his orgasm he pulled out of him and let Matt sink to his knees. A forceful hand guided the redhead's mouth to his cock and Matt reached up to wrap a hand around the base as he bobbed his head, alternating between licking and sucking in a way that drove Mello crazy. The blonde's gaze was locked on Matt, possessiveness and lust turning his eyes a dark blue. With a bit off moan he released into Matt's throat as his grip on the red locks tightened. Only after Matt had swallowed did he let go.

They shared one more kiss before parting ways, Mello heading to the room to change and Matt going to take a shower. Afterwards they would return to the living room where Mello would curl up on the couch, Matt would sit on the floor with his game and rest his head on Mello's lap, and the blonde's fingers would once again return to stroking (now damp) strands of red hair.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Leave a review. **


End file.
